<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unexpected by Alondere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862670">The Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondere/pseuds/Alondere'>Alondere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From My Requests! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Sirius Black, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluffy as hell, M/M, Omega Remus Lupin, Smut, Sub Remus Lupin, There will so be sex toys in this, boop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondere/pseuds/Alondere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s different for everyone, like puberty.  Some people find out if they’re an Alpha, Beta, or Omega when they start puberty.  Some figure it out when they meet their Alpha/Omega.  Others go as Betas their entire life until they’re on their deathbed.</p><p> This takes place in the Marauder’s fifth year.  James and Sirius are Alphas, naturally.  Remus is late as shit and Peter is a Beta.</p><p> Remus thought he’d be an Alpha because he’s a fucking werewolf.  He thought wrong, and now he’s in a bet with Sirius.  He needs coffee and chocolate.</p><p> (Nothing else is changed, if it is, it’ll be explained in the notes or first chapter)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Chocolate, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From My Requests! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m thinking that these chapters for this story will have to be a little short.  I’ll still work on it (and hopefully update often), but I’ve never written a/b/o and I also want this to be a long story.  This is just the introduction, basically, I think that the rest will be a little longer.  I’m just not sure about this story in general, I’m trying to get comfortable with the writing and the dynamics I’m implementing.  Also, to the person who requested this!  Thank you for the request, I like the a/b/o trope and I think I’m going to enjoy writing it!  I couldn’t find your username, tho, so that’s why I made this a series (so you could find it lol).  I hope you don’t mind, you said to make it long, so I’m thinking of making it a slow burn (eh, kinda).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus woke up from a rather deep sleep with a jolt, having no idea what woke him.  He took a second to look around and jumped.</p><p> “Sirius, what the fuck?”</p><p> Sirius was sitting at the foot of his bed, his long, dark hair in a disarray, with his grey eyes locked on Remus, looking like he was struggling with himself.  He moved forward and pressed his finger to the back of Remus’ knee on answer to his question.</p><p> Remus jumped and yelped, moving back from Sirius’ finger and pulling his legs back.</p><p> <em>Shit.</em></p><p> It was a gland only Omegas got, each light touch to it causing, apparently, intense pleasure the course through their bodies.  Remus couldn’t imagine what it’d be like to actually have—</p><p> “I smelled you.”  Sirius said it simply, like this was to be expected.</p><p> Remus nodded numbly.  He was caught off guard by his classification.</p><p> He realized what it meant that Sirius could smell him. “So I’m... in heat?”</p><p> Sirius snorted.  “Sounds like you’re a girl.”</p><p> Remus chucked a pillow at him and let himself fall back down.</p><p> “So, how does it feel?”</p><p> Remus tried to throw another pillow at him, but he caught it.</p><p> “Normal, go away.”</p><p> That was a lie.  He really wanted Sirius to climb on top of him and shag the living daylights out of him and he was irritated with Sirius for not doing so.  He was also hot and he wanted to drink a hot cup of coffee anyway.  And he knew he was wet because he could feel himself producing it and then he could feel it trickling out of his damn arse.  And he was hard, which was just sad.</p><p> Sirius pouted.  “You don’t get to speak to an <em>Alpha</em> like that.”</p><p> It was Remus’ turn to snort.  “I’m smarter, that trumps all.”</p><p> “I’m prettier.”</p><p> “I’m taller.”</p><p> “I’m richer.”</p><p> “I’m stronger.”</p><p> Sirius moved forward, towards Remus.  “You’re not taller anymore.”</p><p> Remus jumped up.  “Get up.”</p><p> Sirius laughed and stood up.  Remus stepped closer and groaned.  Sirius now had half an inch on him.</p><p> “I’m better liked.”</p><p> Sirius gasped and put his hand over his heart.  “How <em>dare</em> you?  I am the most liked person here!”</p><p> Remus jumped back into his bed and closed the curtains.  “Go away.”</p><p> Sirius stuck his finger through the curtains.  Then, he moved his hand through.</p><p> “Go.”</p><p> Sirius jumped through the curtains and met no resistance.  Remus usually had a spell for that.  He fell on top of Remus and settled comfortably there.</p><p> Remus squirmed beneath him.</p><p> “Siriu— Get off yo— This is why I’m better liked!”</p><p> Sirius turned a little at Remus’ squirming.  “You wish.  Sit still.”</p><p> It was alarming how automatically Remus followed the order.  Sirius smirked and shifted again.</p><p> “You’re going to have to do whatever I say,” he sang under his breath.</p><p> “Will not!  That only works when you’ve claimed me.  I will <em>not</em> be being claimed by you!”</p><p> Sirius laughed against his neck and moved again.  “We’ll see.”</p><p> Remus turned beneath him.  “I won’t!”</p><p> Sirius lifted himself up.  “Fine, wanna bet?”</p><p> Remus rubbed his forehead.  “Not particularly.”</p><p> “Too late.  I will buy you all of Honeydukes if I have not gotten you to want me to claim you by the end of the year.  That gives me... ten months to try.  If I do manage it, you will listen to whatever I say, no matter what.”</p><p> Remus rolled his eyes and sighed.  There was one huge hole in this plan.  “And what will we do if you win?”</p><p> Sirius furrowed his brow and frowned.  “What do you mean?”</p><p> Remus turned to face him.  “I mean, if you win and it goes how you plan, I will have no choice but to join your fan club of girls who you would never even look at, let alone touch, let alone <em>claim</em>, and I will be doomed to spend the rest of my days daydreaming about being the Girl Of The Week and to attend weekly meetings where I read out little stories I wrote about the two of us.  What will we do, then?”</p><p> “That’s specific.  Have you been attending these meetings already?”</p><p> Remus rolled his eyes again.  “I’m going back to sleep.”</p><p> Sirius laid on top of Remus again.  “Remus, I’m super gay.”</p><p> Remus choked on his tongue.  “<em>What?</em>“</p><p> “This is a terrible way to come out.  Yes, I have been forever.  I reject girls, they start rumors, have you ever seen me with one?”</p><p> Remus thought back.  That would be noticeable, with the whole Marauders thing and all.</p><p> “Oh.  Fine, I’ll play along.”</p><p> Sirius smirked and leaned forward.  “Are you trying to tell me something?”</p><p> Remus rolled his eyes for the millionth time that night.  “Have you heard of pansexual?”</p><p> “You’re into kitchen utensils?”</p><p> Remus smiled a little at that.  “<em>No.</em>  It means, with me, at least, that I don’t care what the fuck your gender is or what you identify as, I’ll still love you if you’re, again, in my case, a nice and loving person to me.”</p><p> Sirius nodded.  “Okay, I get that.  So it’s a deal?”</p><p> Remus nodded.  “Yes.”</p><p> “Say it.”</p><p> Remus closed his eyes.  This was ridiculous.  “I solemnly swear.”</p><p> Sirius nodded.  He had a huge and dopey smile on his face.  “Okay.  Okay.  Rules.  I cannot give you a love potion, or anything along those lines, I cannot use any outside influences, if I change at all to suit your tastes, and it’s not me, I automatically lose, because it wouldn’t be me you’re falling for.</p><p> “You cannot avoid my come-ons, you cannot try to sabotage me in any way, no outside influences that can undo any progress or prevent any progress. </p><p> “For both of us, Veritaserum is allowed if one of us thinks the other is not being truthful, nothing else that I can think of, though, if either of us thinks of something, we let the other know.  If you start to fancy me without knowing, and you realize, you tell me, if you keep it from me, you lose anyway, but I’ll make you do something embarrassing.  Preferably with singing.  No one else knows about this bet.  Only us.  I can’t think of anything else right now, if I do, I’ll tell you.”</p><p> Remus nodded to himself.  “One last thing, then.”</p><p> “Which is?”</p><p> “Being horny isn’t fancying you.”</p><p> Sirius smirked and raised an eyebrow.  He bent over Remus and leaned down.  “Do I turn you on?”</p><p> Remus couldn’t formulate a response, making Sirius lean back and laugh.  “I can smell your arousal.  Fine, doesn’t count.”</p><p> Remus turned and covered his face.  “This is not my fault.”</p><p> Sirius laughed again.  “Of course not.  Are you wet?”</p><p> Remus turned his face into the pillow.  “Get off my bed.”</p><p> Sirius snorted.  “Is that a yes?”</p><p> Remus curled up on his side.  Sirius softened.  “It’s not that bad.”</p><p> “I’m basically a girl without the vagina.”</p><p> “You’re cuter.”</p><p> “Away, demon.”</p><p> “It’s only for one week out of the month.  Until you get claimed.  But then, even then, it’s for me, no one else.  It’s not too bad.  And you’re not a complete girl.  You can’t get pregnant.”</p><p> Remus flipped himself over.  “I thought that was the point of this.” He gestured at himself as he said it.</p><p> “No.  I looked it up, it’s a myth.  You exist for sex.”</p><p> Remus rolled his eyes.  “How nice.”</p><p> Sirius buried his face in Remus’ neck.  “It is.  You can’t magically pop out ovaries, so that’s a plus.”</p><p> Remus gritted his teeth.  “Anything else?”  </p><p> “I don’t think you can leave the dorm today.”</p><p> “What?  Why?”</p><p> “Moony, you literally smell like the statement, ‘have at me, I want it’.  I can tell you’re turned on, just by James and me being in the same room.  You’re lucky it’s us you dorm with.”</p><p> Remus moved again.  “I can’t miss class.”</p><p> “You’re going to have to.”</p><p> “No.  I’m not.  The full moon was last week, I cannot miss anything else.”</p><p> Sirius closed his eyes.  “Fine.  Stay close to me or James, then.”</p><p> Remus nodded and laid back again.  “What time is it?”</p><p> Sirius looked around and found an alarm clock.  “Three- thirty.”</p><p> Remus groaned and turned over again.  Sirius scooted closer.</p><p> “What are you doing?”</p><p> Sirius only responded by resting his chin on Remus’ shoulder and wrapping his arms around him.</p><p> Remus sighed and grumbled to himself about daft mutts.  Sirius only moved his face inward and buried it in Remus’ neck.</p><p> Remus closed his eyes, falling asleep immediately.  He felt warm and tired, and all he could think was, <em>how unexpected</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bet was bullshit.  Remus knew it, too.  Sirius tended to make promises he wouldn’t ever keep, and Remus refused to be one of the naïve little girls who believed him.  Remus had seen the proof.</p><p> Remus knew Sirius well enough to know he wouldn’t shut up until he got his way, though.  He also knew that Sirius was likely to forget about the bet in three months as long as he wasn’t pestering Remus about doing it, so Remus knew he could wait Sirius out.</p><p> Remus was currently walking down to Charms, nose in a book.  James was by his side, talking with Peter, and was glaring at anyone who dared spare them a second glance.</p><p> “Put the book down, Moony.”</p><p> Remus looked up.  “Why?”</p><p> James gave him a look that clearly said, “Really?”</p><p> Remus carefully marked his page and tucked the book into his bag.  “Happy?”</p><p> James nodded and looked around again.  Peter moved closer to Remus while still talking to James.</p><p> Sirius walked up, ruffling Remus’ hair and passing him coffee and a bar of chocolate.</p><p> “This is stupid, no one’s going to jump me in the middle of the hallway.”</p><p> James and Peter stopped, a little ahead of them as Sirius’ head snapped towards Remus, pinning him with a look.  “Oh, really?  Stupid, is it?  You think people aren’t talking right now?  Just walking up, I’ve seen about thirteen people, yes I counted, staring.  I’ve heard more plans, mostly females, to try to trick, force, or simply get you to let them claim you than I’ve ever heard for one person.  If you don’t stop complaining, I’ll do it myself, right here, right now.  Do you understand?”</p><p> Remus nodded weakly and made to follow James, who was ahead of them.  Sirius grabbed the sleeve of his sweater.  “I mean it.”</p><p> Remus nodded again and followed James, Sirius ending up next to him in a few steps.  Sirius moved closer to Remus as he took a sip of the coffee he brought him.  “Thanks,” Remus muttered.</p><p> Sirius threw an arm around him and pulled him into his side, which he did with all of the Marauders.  “You’re welcome.”</p><p> Remus smiled despite himself and elbowed him in the ribs.  Sirius only elbowed him back and ruffled his hair again, which he, again, did with all the Marauders.</p><p> They got to Charms and Sirius sat next to Remus.  Peter and James were still deep in conversation about which would make the better couple, Sirius and James, Sirius and Peter, Sirius and Remus, James and Peter, James and Remus, or Peter and Remus.</p><p> Remus laid his head down as Sirius interjected,  “Obviously it’d be me and Moony.  First of all, Alpha and Omega.  I know, Prongs, let me finish.  Second, we’d look great together!  We contrast, but not too much, and that always looks really good. </p><p> “And our strengths and weaknesses balance each other out, too!  He’s really bookish and likes to think, I act first and think later, and I hate books, so he can read them for me. </p><p> “He’s quiet and I’m loud, which works perfectly, because you don’t want two loud people walking around together, for proof, see me and James.  He’s shyer and I’m better with that sort of thing. </p><p> “And, he’s as smart as me, probably more, which would make us a great power couple, especially because I’m, as you guys put it, a dramatic git, and he’s more calm and collected, what’s the word I’m looking for, composed, everything he does is deliberate.”</p><p> When Sirius finished, all of the Marauders were staring at him.  James was the first to speak.  “Put a lot of thought into it, have you, Pads?”</p><p> Sirius only smirked and said, “Am I wrong?”</p><p> Both James and Peter passed him five galleons, each.  Sirius looked confused, but took it anyway.</p><p> “We were betting on the final two, which were me and you and Wormtail and Moony.  Your’s makes more sense, though,” James explained.</p><p> Sirius pocketed the money and smiled.  “Of course it does.  Me and you are like brothers, so it would be weird, and Wormy is too passive, you’ve seen Moony when he gets excited, he’d scare him off, not to mention, the sex would be terrible for both couples.”</p><p> Remus’ head perked up.  “And we’d be better?”</p><p> Sirius turned to Remus, using one of his more annoying nicknames for him when he answered, “Of course, Moonycakes.  One, Alpha and Omega.  Two, I’d bet my winnings that you’re loud, which means I’d have to lean in and whisper filthy little things in your ear, which you’ll find I really like to do.  Three, I’ve read your ‘journals’.  Me too, but switched.”</p><p> James and Peter looked confused as Remus flushed red and put his head back down.  Even if he weren’t currently in heat, he’d get a boner at that statement, and now he had the wetness between his legs that <em>Sirius and James</em> could both smell. </p><p> He’d written that he’d never tried it before, but he think he’d like to be tied up and teased, maybe, oh god, he wrote he wanted to be <em>spanked and whipped</em>.  He didn’t even remember the rest, but there were scenes.  He buried his face in his arm and he didn’t know if he moaned or groaned.</p><p> Sirius scooted closer and nudged him.  “Class is starting.”</p><p> Remus picked his head up and reached for his quill, ignoring Sirius’ smirk.  He focused on his notes and got through class without actually looking at Sirius.</p><p> It wasn’t surprising that Sirius would look though his journals, Remus could admit that, it was why he wasn’t angry.  What he didn’t know was how the hell Sirius found his journal.  He literally kept it in his mattress.</p><p> “Padfoot.”</p><p> Sirius turned around to look at Remus, walking backwards.  “Yes, Moony?”</p><p> “Have you been sleeping in my bed when I’m not there?”</p><p> Sirius pulled a mock- thoughtful face.  “Hmm, let me see.  Yes, during all of my ruts since I got my classification and started rutting.”</p><p> Remus’ eyes widened.  Sirius had started in second year.  “That’s three years!”</p><p> Sirius laughed and turned back around.  “Yep!”  He slowed down to let Remus walk next to him.  “And I found your journal the second time,” he gleefully announced.</p><p>Remus closed his eyes and sighed.  Of course, Sirius wouldn’t show any signs of regret at doing it.  That particular emotion seemed to be turned off for him.</p><p> Remus caught a whiff of something, coming off of Sirius.  It was the end of classes and they were walking the the dorms, just the two of them.  “What,” Remus started, turning to Sirius.</p><p> He moved towards Sirius, who looked slightly confused, and buried his nose in his shirt, sniffing.  He grabbed the sides of Sirius’ leather jacket and pushed his nose even more into him.  Remus felt himself relax and breathed in again.  It was a very musky scent, but nice.  Remus found it calming, as well as arousing, and it gave him a strong sense of <em>home</em> and <em>belonging</em>.</p><p> Remus felt a hand at the top of his head.  Remus looked up to Sirius’ smirking face and a horrified look crossed over his face.  “Oh, Merlin, I’m so sorry!  I didn’t mean to, I just— stop laughing!”</p><p> Sirius was clutching his stomach and howling with laughter.  Sirius didn’t stop, so Remus turned around and kept walking to the dormitory, ignoring the fact that he was <em>wet</em>.  Sirius saw what he was doing and hurried back up to him.</p><p> “No wandering off.  Not without one of us, preferably me or James.  No offense meant for Peter, but no one’s scared of him and we’re trying to avoid a fight.”</p><p> Remus nodded.  “It’s not funny.”</p><p> Sirius snorted.  “It’s hilarious.  You’re not going to do the same thing with every Alpha you come across, are you?”</p><p> Remus flushed and shook his head, no.  “I didn't mean to.“</p><p> Sirius smiled at him.  “I know you didn’t.  Doesn’t stop it from being funny.”</p><p> Remus groaned.  Sirius elbowed him.  “Every Alpha’s scent is different.  What’d you like so much about mine?”</p><p> Remus groaned again and moved away from him.  He took a second.  “Don’t flatter yourself, it took me by surprise.”</p><p> Sirius laughed again.  “Keep telling yourself that.”</p><p> They had gotten to the fat lady.  Sirius said the password and stepped inside, turning to help Remus, who ignored him and climbed in himself.</p><p> “I’m going to sleep.”</p><p> Remus started towards their dorm, annoyed when Sirius started to follow.  “Alone, Sirius.”</p><p> Sirius came to a full stop.  Remus almost never used his real name, unless he was angry, scared, or sad.  “Fine, just let me see you up.”</p><p> Remus rolled his eyes and started up the stairs again.  “Fine.”</p><p> Sirius followed Remus up to their dorm.  Remus stepped inside and turned around.  “Happy?”</p><p> Sirius nodded.  “Just lock the door.”</p><p> Remus rolled his eyes and remembered the keys they had all made back in first year.  “Okay.”</p><p> Remus closed the door.  He heard Sirius retreat and looked around a bit, finding and putting on one of Sirius’ shirts.</p><p> He climbed into bed and let himself get lost in the scent, falling asleep to the comfortable feeling the smell brought Remus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I figured out what was holding me back with this chapter of the story.  I hated it.  I had to delete it and restart.  I’m hoping that when some of my other projects get done, I’ll be able to work on this some more.  I think if I can finish How It Could Have Been and work on this with another requested story, I’ll be able to do this regularly.  I’ll try my best though!  Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus woke up in a cold sweat, jolting upright.  He heart was racing, his breathing was uneven, and he didn’t know why.  He knew he had a nightmare, but he didn’t know what it was about, and he was still terrified.</p><p> He laid back, unconsciously lifting the sleeve of Sirius’ shirt to his nose.  He wrinkled it when he picked up nothing but his own scent, mixed with the smell he supposed he gave off in heat.  Remus sat up.</p><p> He didn’t know why, but he was still scared, like his fight-or-flight was still on.</p><p> Before he knew was he was doing, Remus had swung his legs over the edge of his bed and gotten up.</p><p> He walked to Sirius’ bed.  “Sirius?”</p><p> Remus heard Sirius turn in his sleep.  Knowing better than to touch Sirius at all while he was sleeping, at least if he didn’t fall asleep being touched, like cuddling or a hand petting him, he tried again, a little louder.</p><p> “Sirius.”</p><p> Remus watched Sirius’ silhouette shoot upright.  He opened the curtains and peeked in.</p><p> “Moony?  What’s wrong?”</p><p> Remus shuffled his feet, obviously having not thought this through.  “I-I may have had a nightmare.”</p><p> Sirius scooted over automatically, making room for Remus.  Remus climbed into his bed and settled there, there was some distance between him and Sirius.</p><p> Sirius frowned.  “Was I involved in this nightmare?”</p><p> Remus shrugged.  “I don’t remember it, I’m just scared to sleep alone.”</p><p> Sirius nodded and got closer.  “Then relax.  You really think I’d let anything happen to you?”</p><p> Remus instinctively relaxed, Sirius’ scent now closer.  “N-no of course not.”</p><p> Sirius got even closer and nuzzled into Remus.  “Good.  Go to sleep, then.”</p><p> Remus closed his eyes and turned, pressing his face in his neck.  Sirius wrapped his arms around him and leaned back a little.</p><p> “You’re not making it too difficult for me to win.”</p><p> Remus groaned as Sirius settled again.  “It seemed to be really bad.  I obviously can’t say anything, but it was bad.”</p><p> Sirius laughed in Remus’ ear, sending chills down his spine.  “No need to justify it.  I’m happy to let you sleep here whenever you need.”</p><p> Remus peeked up, his face burning.  “Really,” he asked skeptically.</p><p> Sirius nodded and nuzzled into Remus’ head.  “Your smell calms me.  If I make you feel safe, and you make me feel calm, I see no reason why we can’t sleep together.”</p><p> Remus leaned his head back.  “How would you know if you make me feel safe?”</p><p> Sirius smiled and moved his head to the side a little, exposing one of his stronger scent glands and making his scent stronger for Remus.  “I’m an alpha that already feels stronger than most for you, so for you, it’s like a sixth sense to know how you feel all the time.  It’s the same with Peter, not James, because he’s an alpha too.”</p><p> Remus made an appreciative noise and got closer, not even realizing what he was doing as he pressed his nose to Sirius’ neck.  “Why can’t I know how you feel?  And how long have you been able to do that?”</p><p> Sirius turned a little, pulling Remus’ smaller frame halfway in top of him.  “A few months.  James can deny it all he wants, but you’ve been giving off omega energy since we were in first year, even more in third year.  It’s been becoming more defined in the past year, James is acting shocked because he honestly thought that you being a werewolf would counteract that.”</p><p> Remus closed his eyes, still exhausted and starting to fall asleep again.  “Omega energy?”</p><p> Sirius pet Remus’ hair, making him hum in his throat.  “You’re very submissive.  Your journal has been getting more and more graphic.  You like to stay close to me or James, I am proud to say it’s mostly me that you’re migrating to.  You’ve always been shy, but it’s been a little more defined lately.  You've been avoiding fights a lot more, lately.  It’s also just an energy you give off, I know you’re aware of it.  It’s fine, though.  You give off more marauder energy, it’s very cute to watch.”</p><p> Remus turned his head a little getting more comfortable.  “So it shows that I’m an omega?”</p><p> Sirius rubbed Remus’ back.  “Only to the people who know you.  And, I guess, today.  Because of your heat, which only lasts a week anyway.”</p><p> Remus moved up Sirius’ body a little, his eyes closed and his body relaxing.  “Keep talking,” he mumbled.</p><p> Sirius pet Remus’ hair.  “I still don’t understand why so many people want to claim you.  I mean, besides the obvious, you’re definitely the most desirable omega here.  But, there were so many people talking about claiming you, trapping you.  It was scary, it was mostly alpha girls, but I heard a good amount of guys.  Most of it was people wanting to make you do things, they really wanted to trap you.  It was worse than when I was assigned alpha.”</p><p> Remus shook his head slowly.  “Shh, stop talking.  You’re going to give me more nightmares.”</p><p> Sirius stopped talking.  He sighed and closed his eyes.  “So you’re worried, too?”</p><p> Remus nodded.  “Don’t get me wrong, you’re taking this whole thing way out of proportion.  If you threaten me again, I’m going to deck you, then hex you.  But I am scared.  Especially after what you just said, so thanks for that.  And people want to make me do things because, face it, we’re a group of bullies.  It’d be good payback.”</p><p> Sirius shook his head.  “I think you underestimate how much anyone would want you.  And also, how popular we are.  We don’t hex people unless they make us angry, we don’t do it for no reason anymore.  Not to mention, people don’t like me and James, they love you, they’re indifferent to Peter.  Snivelly doesn’t count, with him, it’s usually a race to who will attack first.”</p><p> Remus nodded, feeling more groggy.  “He’s an ugly git.”</p><p> Sirius laughed.  “You don’t say that, usually.”</p><p> Remus hummed.  Sirius listened, waiting for the telltale light little snort that said he was asleep.  The amount of times the Marauders have fallen asleep together in the common room, or just in the same bed, made it easy for Sirius to know when he was asleep.  Remus let it out a second later.</p><p> “Mm, I’m screwed, aren’t I?” He asked the air around them.  He was met with silence as he buried himself in Remus’ scent, surrounding himself.</p><p> Sirius fell asleep to plots and plans about how to get Remus to love him back, when he was almost asleep, the thoughts became muddled, mixing with thoughts of what they’d do when Remus was finally his.</p><p>—</p><p> Remus woke up, groaning and trying to get closer to Sirius before he was fully awake.  He could vaguely tell he was wet, the slick running down his thighs a little. He felt something nudge his hip, not registering what it was until he was nestled as close to Sirius as he could get.</p><p> Remus’ eyes flew open.  He looked up at Sirius’ sleeping face and moved away.  He was stopped when Sirius groaned and wrapped his arms and legs around Remus.  Remus froze, Sirius blinked open his eyes. </p><p> He looked down at Remus and jumped a bit.  He moved back as quickly and as far as he could, covering his face.</p><p> “Oh, Merlin, I’m so sorry!  It-it must have been your scent, I didn’t know it’d happen, oh, Merlin, I’m sorry.”</p><p> Remus rolled his eyes.  He knew that Sirius hadn’t meant to get hard in his sleep, obviously.  “You can’t control that, it’s fine.  I-I just won’t... I don’t know, I guess I can’t sleep with you.”</p><p> Remus stayed where he was, regarding Sirius cautiously.</p><p> “It’s not your fault.  I should have known that I’d react to you like this.”</p><p> Remus shifted towards the curtains.  Sirius’ eyes went wider.  “You’re leaving?”</p><p> Remus gave Sirius a strange look.  “You don’t want me to?  You look like you need... alone time.  Not to mention you stink, you smell like... well, you smell like your cock is hard.”</p><p> Sirius looked down and back up at Remus.  “I’ll just go to the washroom, stay here.”</p><p> Remus shifted, bewildered.  Sirius got up, Remus heard the bathroom door open and close.</p><p> He laid down and buried his head beneath Sirius’ pillow.  He breathed in Sirius’ scent and made a small noise, feeling himself get wetter.  About ten minutes passed.</p><p> He heard Sirius get back and climb into the bed.</p><p> “Woah.”</p><p> Remus peeked our from under the pillow.  “What’s wrong?”</p><p> Sirius smirked.  “Are you wet?”</p><p> Remus flipped around and threw the pillow at Sirius.  “Merlin!  Is it that bad?”</p><p> Sirius had caught the pillow and threw it aside, crawling onto the bed.  “I have a spell on the bed so no one else can smell it.  That was a terrible mistake of mine while you’re here.  I was just hit with your scent, it was like running into a wall of horniness.”</p><p> Remus backed away a little, not getting far, as he was in Sirius’ bed.</p><p> “Would it be an offense to the bet if I maybe... showed you what being with me may be like?”</p><p> He nodded quickly, Sirius laid down next to him.  “I-I don't want to do that unless I’m i-in a relationship.”</p><p> Sirius nodded to himself.  “That’s fair.”</p><p> Remus nodded and rolled back over.</p><p> “Do you know where every little gland is located on your body?”</p><p> Remus shook his head.  “Never did the research.”</p><p> Sirius frowned for a moment.  “Why not?”</p><p> Remus shrugged.  “I expected to be an alpha and I’d have no chance at a relationship with anyone anyway.  I’d really like one, honestly, I’d want to just have someone to be with, someone to hug and kiss, but I can’t, there’s no one who would accept me.”</p><p> Sirius laid his head on Remus’ arm, kissing the crease where his arm bent, making him jolt in pleasure.</p><p> “<em>I</em> accept you.”</p><p> Remus sighed.  “Yes, but you didn’t even cross my mind as an option to date.”</p><p> Sirius kissed his wrist, making Remus jump a little again.  “Well, I am.  Are we getting up anytime soon?”</p><p> Remus groaned and tried to put another pillow over his head, feeling exhausted at the thought of having to get up.  Sirius caught it and threw it aside.  Remus tried to bury himself beneath the covers, giving Sirius a sense of déjà vu from the week before, when Remus was exhausted from the full moon.  He internally groaned, not wanting to show weakness.</p><p> “Up.”</p><p> Remus shook his head and closed his eyes again.  “I hate having to be the responsible one.”</p><p> “Then don’t be.  Join me.”</p><p> Sirius sighed.  “And have you kill me later?  No, thank you.”  Sirius yanked Remus’ leg down the bed, making him yelp and try to crawl back up.  Sirius yanked him out of the bed and onto the floor.  Remus twisted and tried to get back into the bed as James and Peter watched on, extremely confused.</p><p> Remus turned over and tried kicking Sirius’ hand off of him.  Sirius swatted his leg and glared at him.  “Get up.”</p><p> Remus crossed his arms and jutted his jaw, staying on the floor.  James and Peter were frozen on their beds, more wondering why Remus had been in Sirius’ bed than anything.</p><p> Sirius closed his eyes, his hand going limp on Remus’ leg.  Remus took the opportunity to kick his hand and crawl under Sirius’ bed.</p><p> He felt Sirius try to grab his ankle and kicked blindly as he darted to the safety of under the bed.</p><p> He turned around when he was under his bed and watched Sirius kneel down.  “Okay, fine.  We’ll skip today.”</p><p> Remus shifted, not trusting Sirius enough to get out from under the bed.  He closed his eyes and shifted again, getting comfortable.</p><p> “Guys!”</p><p> Remus heard James and Peter jump up.  He only shifted to get more comfortable again, knowing that he only fit under the bed because he was underweight.</p><p> “Um, what’s going on?” Peters voice asked.</p><p> “He’s in heat, so he’s going to feel tired, even though I’ve heard that that’s an understatement.  Apparently, it’s endless exhaustion and inability to do anything.  I think it depends, like a girl’s period,” James’ voice explained.</p><p> “Ugh, gross!”</p><p> Remus turned his head to the wall, grateful that Sirius’ bed was one of the two by the wall.</p><p> “You asked.”</p><p> “That’s all fine, but how are we going to get him out?”</p><p> There was no response.  Remus let himself drift off a little.</p><p> “We can move the bed.”</p><p> Remus’ eyes opened.  Silently, he summoned his wand and cast a spell on the bed to make it stay in place.</p><p> Three exasperated sighs.  “Any other ideas?”</p><p> More silence.</p><p> “Moony, do you want to fail your O.W.L.s?” James’ voice called out.</p><p> Remus stayed silent, contemplating it.  “Moooony?”</p><p> Remus shifted again.  Finally, he reluctantly answered, “No.”</p><p> Sirius spoke next.  “We’re going over important stuff today.”</p><p> Remus turned back around, seeing Sirius on his knees and looking at him.  “You’ll fail.”</p><p> Remus blinked slowly, giving Sirius puppy eyes and asking, “Can you take notes for me?”</p><p> Sirius closed his eyes again, pinching his nose.  “James.”</p><p> “Remus, we don’t even take notes for ourselves.”</p><p> “Exactly, you’ll be able to take them for me.”</p><p> “That means they won’t be good.”</p><p> Remus thought it over, turning different ideas over in his head.  Finally, he crawled out from under the bed.</p><p> Sirius ruffled his hair and patted his head, standing back up.</p><p> “Don’t make me do that again.  Get dressed.”</p><p> Remus sluggishly got up and went to his bed, picking up some clothes and making his way to the bathroom.  He heard James asking Sirius why he was in his bed.</p><p> Sirius just answered that he had a nightmare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus’ heat passed with him falling asleep in class, skipping some classes to sleep and being closer to Sirius than usual.  Sirius enjoyed it more than he told Remus, he knew it.</p><p> The day that Remus’ heat ended, he sat up rubbing his eyes next to Sirius, sitting up and yawning.  Sirius tried to pull him back down.  It was still dark outside.</p><p> “Moons, it’s Saturday.  Go to sleep.”</p><p> Remus rolled out of bed, Sirius groggily watching and blinking.  “Fuck!  Wh-why would you guys let me skive off all of my classes!?”</p><p> Sirius shut his eyes and groaned.  “Guys, he’s weird again!”</p><p> James groaned.  “That’s your problem!”</p><p> Sirius groaned and pulled Remus back into the bed.  Remus twisted and squirmed, trying to get to his bed.</p><p> “Pads, I missed too much!”</p><p> Sirius physically picked Remus up and threw him back in his bed.  “Go to sleep.”</p><p> Remus squirmed, but stopped.  Sirius was crawling over to him, his eyes hard and fixed on him.</p><p> He looked away.  “No fair,” he muttered.</p><p> He was wet again, he knew this would happen.  Sirius smirked.  “It is very fair.  I’m fit and I’m an alpha, while you’re an omega.  You like to listen to me.”</p><p> Remus crossed his arms and laid on his back.  Sirius sighed and laid back down.  “I’m tired.  You are, too.  Do you realize why you’re so tired?”</p><p> Remus shook his head, making Sirius smirk.  “Well, it’s because you’re body is getting ready to be,” Sirius made a face, “<em>bred</em>, no, it’s still not possible with you, so you’re heating up, releasing slick, to make it easier for a hung alpha to shag the shit out of you.  It’s taking a lot of energy, and the slick takes a good percent of your calories, and you don’t eat much anyway, because you’re sick a lot of the time.”</p><p> Remus sighed.  “Is that why I’m beyond exhausted, now?”</p><p> Sirius nodded.  “And you’re likely to get hungry when you’re all horny and wet.”</p><p> Remus rolled his eyes.  “I’m usually the one to explain things.  What the fuck, Pads?”</p><p> Sirius shrugged.  “I wanted to know.”</p><p> Remus sighed and turned over.  He gave Sirius puppy eyes and asked, “Are you sure you can’t let me get up?”</p><p> Sirius seemed to soften.  “I mean, I...  wait, no!  You can’t do that!”</p><p> Remus pouted, this was something he knew, because he had to be wary of it, back when he thought he’d be an alpha.  He was always scared of being manipulated by an omega.</p><p> Sirius looked down at him, he was very clearly trying to pull off the hardened alpha persona they’d all been told they had to be since they were young boys.</p><p> He was failing miserably.  Remus poked his face, to be cute, and undid it all.  Sirius smiled and ended up laughing.</p><p> “Fuck.”</p><p> Remus giggled, still pulling off the cute omega thing that they could do.</p><p> Sirius used his only defense, which caught Remus up surprise.</p><p> Sirius laid on top of Remus, smushing him beneath himself.  “Padfoot!”</p><p> “Mm, you’re being a manipulative little shite.”</p><p> Remus rolled his eyes and tried to squirm lower beneath Sirius, to get out from under him.  Sirius ended up putting more weight on Remus at the <em>wrong</em> time.</p><p> Remus went red and got wet at the suddenly very strong smell, and looked at Sirius’ crotch in front of him.</p><p> Sirius shifted and smirked down at Remus, who only got redder and wetter.  “Well, hello there.”</p><p> The curtains opened and James poked his head in.</p><p> “<em>Padfoot!</em>”</p><p> Sirius and Remus turned their heads towards the open curtains.  “He was trying to trick me into letting him get up!”</p><p> “So you sit on his face!?”</p><p> Sirius quickly got off of Remus.  “He needs sleep, water, and food!”</p><p> James shook his head, starting to pull Remus out of bed.  “I leave you two alone for a few seconds and you’re sitting on Moony’s face!?”</p><p> Remus let James pull him out of Sirius’ bed and joined Peter in sitting on James’ bed.</p><p> “Okay, now that we all have our classes, we need to set some ground rules!”</p><p> Remus groaned.  Sirius buried his face in his hands from his bed, but peeked up at Remus with a smirk.</p><p> James turned around to him and pointed him to the spot next to Remus.</p><p> “Okay, one.  No taking advantage.  Self explanatory, that includes all of us.  Alphas, no ordering the omega around, omega, no trying to manipulate or trick the alphas.  Beta, no using your lack of stupidity to try to get us to act stupid.”</p><p> They all nodded.  “Okay, next, nothing even remotely sexual during heats and ruts.”</p><p> More nods.  “Next, we all look out for each other.  Claiming, keep your ears out, but that was always a given.  Heats, keep Remus healthy during them, Sirius, you’d be best for that.  Next, we don’t treat each other any differently, unless it’s one of the circumstances I’ve listed.  And, lastly, if one of us is in trouble, tell us, no matter what.  Claiming, heats, ruts, we’re all here to help.”</p><p> They all nodded, then Remus stood up.  “Okay, I have things to catch up on—”</p><p> “Nope, it’s five in the morning!  You’re going to get sleep, lots of it.”</p><p> Remus shot Sirius a glare and ducked into his bed before he could say another thing.  He cast a quick spell on his curtains and pulled one of the many books that he tended to keep on his bed towards him.</p><p> The rest of the morning went like this.  Remus was determined to make up what he missed and wouldn’t leave his bed.  At one point, Sirius did try to poke his head in.  Remus smirked to himself when he hit his head and shouted, “<em>Ow!</em>”</p><p> Remus shifted and turned over, trying to take in the chapter of his Transfiguration textbook he knew they went over the day before.  He sighed and laid his head on the book.  He was completely exhausted, he couldn’t even think about focusing on the words.  A couple minutes of rest couldn’t hurt <em>that</em> bad.</p><p> *</p><p> Remus woke up eight hours later, still alone in his bed.  “Ugh.”</p><p> He lifted his head and checked the time on his little digital clock.  One pm.</p><p> He groaned again and looked down at his textbook.  He shut it, he knew this chapter by heart anyway.</p><p> He poked his head through the curtains to see who was in the dorm.  All of the marauders were there, so he opened his curtains the rest of the way and sat up, stretching.</p><p> James passed five galleons to Sirius.  Sirius smirked and stood up, also stretching.  He walked over to Remus and ruffled his hair.  “Morning, sunshine!  Lunch?”</p><p> Remus nodded, pretending he didn’t see the exchange, and followed Sirius out of the room, his Ancient Runes.  James and Peter followed him, Remus didn’t miss what they were doing with the formation.</p><p> Remus caught up with Sirius and walked with him, they both slowed down to let James and Peter catch up.</p><p> “Okay, now that we’re all back to normal, Moony’s periods are over— ow!”</p><p> Remus had hit James over the head with his book.  He tucked it back under his arm and switched places with Sirius.  James darted around Peter and got out his wand.  Sirius moved to the side, and Remus moved with him.</p><p> “Moony, I’m not looking to get hexed today.”</p><p> Remus moved with Sirius again.  “Stop, moving!”</p><p> James tried to get around Sirius.  “Hold still!”</p><p> Remus twisted, pulling Sirius with him.  “Moony, stop using me as a shield!”</p><p> Remus let go of him.  “Worst shield ever!”</p><p> James hit Remus with a bat bogey hex.  Remus made a face as the bats flew around him and he waved his wand.  They spattered to the ground.  “Ugh, why not anything else?”</p><p> James pointed his wand at Remus again threateningly.  Remus put his hands up, getting his own wand out.  Sirius rolled his eyes and guided Peter away.  “Come on, Wormy.  Let’s leave these nerds to their duel, I’m starving!”</p><p> With that, they left.  Remus bowed to James, who bowed back, and they both took three steps away from each other.</p><p> “<em>Expelliarmus!</em>”</p><p> “<em>Protego!</em>”</p><p> They both waved their wands and James’ spell hit Remus’ shield.</p><p> “Merlin, James, is that the only spell you know!?”</p><p> “It’s dead useful!”</p><p> Remus rolled his eyes and walked away.  “I want a duel with a real wizard!”</p><p> Remus went to the Great Hall and took James’ seat by Sirius.  James came back in looking beyond offended, and saw Remus in his spot.</p><p> “Lupin!”</p><p> Remus looked up from serving himself some macaroni and cheese.  He hid behind Sirius, who groaned.</p><p> “What, you don’t love me?”</p><p> Sirius turned around to glare at Remus.  “You’re pushing your omega status.”</p><p> Remus smiled sweetly at Sirius and yelped as James grabbed him from behind.  “This is <em>my</em> spot.”</p><p> Remus squirmed as James pushed him down under the table and took his seat.  He glared up at James, who smiled at him and said, “If you want to get under the table for someone, go to Sirius and finish what you started this morning.”</p><p> Remus glared at him and kicked him before crawling to his usual spot.  He popped up next to Peter.</p><p> Sirius had his face in his hands and he was shaking with laughter.  Remus kicked him.</p><p> “Traitor.  I trusted you to protect me.”</p><p> Sirius peeked up at him and shrugged.  “When it’s between you and James, I have to choose James.”</p><p> Remus glared at him.  He served himself some macaroni and cheese again, and a sandwich.</p><p> James was sitting ramrod straight and his cheeks were a bit flushed.  He got up and ran from the Great Hall.</p><p> Remus stared after him casually before crawling back under the table and popping up next to Sirius.</p><p> “Prongs started his rut.”</p><p> Sirius smacked his arm.  “Yeah, I wonder why,” he replied sarcastically, “I should probably go to.”</p><p> Remus shrugged and patted the table in front of Sirius.  “Wormy, this side’s better.”</p><p> Sirius smacked him upside the head and said, “Well, maybe I’ll stay, then.”</p><p> Remus shrugged and ate another bite of macaroni.  Peter spoke up.  “Since you’re not falling asleep everywhere anymore, can you help me with the Astronomy homework?”</p><p> Remus shrugged and answered, “Why n—”</p><p> “Sorry, Wormy, Moony and I have a date!”</p><p> Peter choked on his tea.  “I-Sorry?”</p><p> Remus rolled his eyes and hit Sirius on the arm.  “Not a <em>date</em> date.  I— I’ll help you afterwards.”</p><p> Peter nodded and had another bite.  Remus are his macaroni and watched Sirius flush and his back go ramrod straight.  “Well, I have to go, too.”</p><p> Sirius got up and left too.  </p><p> Remus laughed, patting Sirius’ seat and watching Peter get under the table to sit next to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Roll the starting credits :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>